


You Make Me Feel Sick

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: And a little more dense than he probably should be, But I like blushing its cute, Crush, M/M, Sportacus is confused, also there's a lot of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Sportacus feels sick every time hes around Robbie Rotten and he doesn't know what to do or who to ask about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sportacus, maybe you should consider the fact that all of your friends seem to be children.
> 
> Beta read by: Crimson_Hope
> 
> Apparently I have to put in the 'bold' and 'italics' myself because Ao3 is like that so this has been edited to have those now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Sportacus felt funny, like maybe he was sick, but only sometimes. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on but he’d figure it out. Somehow. It was a weird sensation at the base of his stomach. Almost like fluttering and flipping. It made him want to move more than usual.

He felt warm. But not like he had a fever. He could feel heat in his cheeks. And then there was the other thing. He knew what the other thing was. A tingling sensation. He preferred not to think about that though. He always felt awkward dealing with it and it normally went away after he worked out a while.

Sometimes he’d think too much and sometimes not enough. He didn’t know what to say. Or sometimes he felt that he said the wrong thing. It was all very confusing. He didn’t like to think about it afterwards but he couldn’t stop. All these things happened when he was around Robbie for too long. Or if he thought about him when he was alone. He couldn’t decide if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. But he knew he needed to do something either way. 

There weren’t a lot of people he felt comfortable talking to about this kind of thing. If he brought it up to his family they’d make it into a big deal. But he was sure it wasn’t a big deal. Right? He couldn’t talk to the kids about it, because well, that was just weird. They were children and he didn’t want to worry them. He didn’t really know the kids parents and hadn’t even met half of them. In fact he was only acquainted with three adults in Lazytown and he couldn’t ask Robbie…Right? Right. That would be horrible. Robbie would think he was weird. He wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore. And that was just horrible. So that left Miss Busybody who might go and tell people. Then there was Mr. Meanswell who was, well, kind of thick sometimes. But he had to pick someone. He felt like he was going to explode. It was one of the unpleasant feelings that went along with…whatever this was. He supposed he could think on it a little longer. It wasn’t hurting anyone. He could wait it out a little longer…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Robbie was furious. He was so angry he couldn’t put it to words. How could he have let himself fall for that Flippity Flop? With his puppy dog eyes and bulging…muscles. This was a disaster. He was the villain. He wasn’t supposed to fall for the hero. He was supposed to drive him out of town. It’s not like anything good could come from this. It was just another thing to add to the list of things making him miserable. 

When Robbie slept he dreamt of him. When he was awake at night he thought of him. When he was in trouble he was saved by him. He got to be held in his strong arms, lean against his strong chest. It was all so…infuriating. And that muscle bound buffoon didn’t seem to even know. Not that Robbie wanted him to find out. Sportacus already looked at him weird most of the time he didn’t need him making fun of him. He needed to run this idiot out of town so he could move on with his life. So he could sleep. So he could make Lazytown lazy again. So his heart wouldn’t ache at how lonely he was. At least not as much.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sportacus was doing handstands on the wall around the park when his crystal started to beep. Miss Busybody apparently almost tripped over a skateboard left on the walkway by her house. He made it in time to pull her back up, chuckling at her flair for dramatics.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he picked up the skateboard to lean it on the fence.

“Oh, oh, I’m quite alright. My, that was frightening. I’m so glad you were nearby to help me though. You’re such a good help dearie.” She responded as she checked to make sure her hair is in place. “You do so much for the town I just wish we could give a little back.” Sportacus watched her a moment as he hesitated. “Is something wrong dear, you look confused?”

“No, no I am fine. I was just thinking.” He felt his cheeks getting hot again. He shouldn’t bother Miss Busybody with his problems.

“About Robbie?” She smirked up at him. Sportacus’ eyes went wide.

“What?” He tried to stay calm. _How did she know!_

“You got that look in your eyes. It’s really quite adorable. Really I –“ A loud crash followed by the crystal’s beeping interrupted them.

“Oh, someone needs my help. I will see you later Miss Busybody.” He said, feeling slightly relieved to leave the conversation behind. His face still felt warm and the weird fluttering had returned to his stomach, but he was determined to stay focused on the task at hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Robbie couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t really knew or anything but it was still very upsetting. He was planning on trying to sleep on the park bench but that ended up going south pretty fast. He had just settled in when he found himself being crushed by Trixie, who he guess must have fallen from the tree above.

“Thank you for breaking my fall.” She said too loud for Robbie’s sleep deprived brain.

“Will you get off of me, Pigtails.” He said, pushing at her. He heard a loud thud then saw Trixie being lifted off of him. Sitting up he was greeted with the smiling face of his enemy. 

“Trixie. Robbie. Are you okay?” Sportacus asked as he lowered the girl to the ground. “It’s not safe to play in trees without supervision. You could have really hurt yourself or Robbie.”

“What are you talking about Sportakook? She was just trying to have a little fun. You don’t need to hang around the kids all the time. I’m surprised the parents don’t think you’re, you know.” Robbie said, sitting up and trying to rub the pain out of his back. He noticed that Sportacus was vacantly staring at him. His eyes following Robbie’s hand movements. Robbie sneered at him. “Hey.”

“What? Oh. No, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would their parents care?” Sportacus felt the butterflies again. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he decided to do a handstand. Not the greatest idea. It made his stomach feel stranger but at least his hands were occupied. Robbie looked over at Trixie. Both to try and convey that he didn’t want to explain in front of her and also so Sportacus’ groin wasn’t in his immediate line of sight. Really now.

“Well, regardless, I was rudely interrupted from my nap. Sportadork, you’re making me dizzy stop that.” Sportacus righted himself and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right, sorry,” His face was feeling hot now and he felt like he might throw up. He needed to leave before he did or said something stupid. “Trixie why don’t you apologies and we can go find the others?” 

Trixie had been quietly observing until now. This was slightly unsettling to the two flustered adults who hoped with all their might that no one noticed their red faces. Trixie, of course, did. And she had been enjoying the awkward show up until now.

“I’m sorry Robbie. I totally didn’t mean to land on you. _And I’ll be way more careful in the future Sportacus._ ” She said, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” Robbie said. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his face at the little girl’s sarcasm.

“You don’t have to.” She replied.

“Right, well you can go away now.” Robbie shooed at them and laid back down on the bench. He thought he could feel Sportacus’ gaze on him but tried to ignore it. He had dismissed them. They should leave on their own. After a few seconds of this weird feeling Sportacus’ talked,

“We should go find the others. Maybe they would want to play soccer.” Robbie heard their feet hitting the pavement as they left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was defiantly getting worse. Robbie had a nice back. Sportacus wasn’t sure why he never noticed before. Its curve was so pretty. And his butt. He wasn’t quite sure why but he really liked it. That wasn’t new. He couldn’t dwell on it. Especially not in front of the kids. That would be awkward. And hard to explain. 

_Oh yes kids, I have an erection. That’s completely normal and I know you can see it pretty well through my spandex. How did I get it? Oh I was just thinking of Robbie’s butt. For some reason I just want to grab it. I feel like there’s more there that I can do but I am not sure. I don’t have the internet to look it up, Pixel can I use your computer? I’m sure your parents won’t think it weird that I’m what you call Googling “Things you can do with a guy’s butt”._

“Sportacus.” 

_Gods this is weird. What does this even mean? I mean if I look at him and feel. That way._

“Sportacus!”

 _Does that mean something? It’s got to mean something. What did Pabbi say when I was a kid? I wasn’t paying attention to-_ a ball hit him. In the face. He allowed himself to fall onto his butt. Stephanie and Trixie ran over. 

“Oh no,” Stephanie leaned in. “I tried to warn you. Are you okay Sportacus?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” He waved her off.

“You were zoning out.” Trixie supplied with a smirk.

“Yes.” Sportacus confirmed.

“What were you thinking about?” Trixie leaned in. Sportacus felt his face heating again. Gods this needed to stop.

“Oh, it wasn’t really anything. Just random stuff.” Sportacus looked away from her smug face.

“Well maybe we should take a break.” Stephanie offered. Sportacus jumped up onto his feet and nodded.

“I think you should head home for lunch. I’m going to go back to my air ship for a bit.” He handed Stephanie the ball. 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure you’re okay.” Stephanie said, eying him up and down. Gods was he glad the ball to the face undid anything that might have been going on downstairs.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get myself some lunch. You two enjoy yourself.” He said, flipping off before calling his latter. The last thing he saw was Trixie leaning into Stephanie, whispering in her ear and for some reason that unsettled him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Robbie was in trouble. In many ways. But right now he was going to die. Maybe he was exaggerating a little. But he felt that way. He shouldn’t move. And he should definitely not look down. But how was he supposed to get down from this branch if he didn’t look down? The darn thing was giving out under him. Well this was it.

Just as Robbie felt it give way, felt nothing below him as he fell to the ground, the sound of beeping filled the air. Oh, he was caught. Opening his eyes he looked up and saw Sportadumb’s worried face. 

“Are you alright Robbie?” He asked the tall man cradled against his chest.

“Yes I’m alright.” Robbie said, wiggling in Sportacus’ arms. It felt nice to be held, for someone to touch him. But he needed to keep face.

“Were you up to something?” Sportacus smiled at him. That stupid smile that made Robbie’s heart beat faster.

“That is entirely none of your business.” Robbie started to wiggle more. Sportacus’ hands shifted to keep from dropping him. Robbie felt one run over the swell of his butt. Oh. Oh no. But before he could berate the hero he was dropped. Landing on the ground with a hard thud.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- Um, I didn’t mean to.” Sportacus’ face was bright red. He seemed to be filled with nervous energy. Robbie rubbed his lower back and looked up at him, perplexed. What part was he apologizing for and why did he look so nervous?

“You dropped me.”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I just- you- I’m sorry”

“Yes you said that.”

“Here let me…“ Sportacus grabbed Robbie by the waist and lifted him up to his feet. A flush spread across Robbie’s face and down his neck.

“Don’t just do that!”

“What?”

“You can’t just go around hauling people here and there like they’re sacks of potatoes!” Robbie almost slapped him in the face with his erratic hand gestures. Sportacus had to step back, lifting his arms up in a placating manner.

“I’m sor- Robbie I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“We’ll you did. First you grab my **ass** and then you **drop me**?”

“Robbie!” Sportacus tried not to blush, looking around to ensure no one was over hearing the cursing as well at the accusations.

“You did!”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Bull!”

“Robbie stop cursing, please calm down.”

“No, you did it on purpose, your making fun of me!”

“What? How is that making fun of you? Robbie, I’d never do something like that on purpose without your permission.”

“Oh shut it. Stop making fun of me. I can’t help if I have a crush on you. Even if you’re an insensitive **jerk**!” Robbie stomped his foot.

“You. What?” Sportacus looked like he was hit by a ball again. Robbie slapped his hands over his mouth, emitting a squeak before he turned and stomped his foot again. 

“You ass!” He yelled before he was gone. Leaving a puff of smoke and Sportacus standing lost in his confusion.  
~~

Robbie had a crush on him. This felt important. This was important. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Or the feel of the pert cheek under his hand. It really was an accident. But it still felt nice. But he shouldn’t think about it because Robbie would be upset if he did. Right?

Sportacus was still standing. Rooted to the ground. He knew he should go after Robbie but he wanted to work out a few things first. Robbie had a crush on him. How did he feel about that? What did that mean for him? He wasn’t sure. Maybe he could ask Robbie? He was already angry with him so he couldn’t make it much worse. He might as well try and talk to him. It was decided then. He flipped his way to the old billboard and knocked on the metal. He had to wait a little but soon Robbie’s voice could be heard. He sounded off but Sportacus couldn’t place what was wrong.

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?” Robbie shrieked.

“Can I come down and talk? Please?” Sportacus asked, trying not to fidget.

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

“That’s fine. I just. Can I cask you something then?” There was a long pause before he heard the hatch unlock. Sportacus let himself fall down the whole, landing on his feet in front of Robbie’s chair. Robbie was in a tight ball hugging his orange pillow. His eyes looked a little red but if he had been crying he did a pretty good job of hiding it.

“Well?”

“Oh, um. Well.” Sportacus took a deep breath. He could feel his face heating. He just had to fight through it and get this over with. “So you said you had a crush on me and I was just wondering what it feels like because when I’m near you my stomach feels weird and I get butterflies and my face keeps heating up and I can’t stop staring at your- well and I don’t know what it means but I think it means I might like you but I don’t really know because I’ve never liked anyone before and I feel like every time I try to think it through something or someone interrupts me and I don’t know who else to ask-“ Sportacus was rambling, he knew it, he’d have to breath soon. Gods he hoped Robbie could understand him with how fast he was going. He was glad when Robbie interrupted him.

“You’re making fun of me again.” He said calmly. 

“No! I am not!”

“Get out.”

“But-“

“I said leave.”

“Robbie please-“

“ **Leave** ” Robbie stood to his full height. The air in the lair felt thick and oppressive. The shadows seemed darker. He was using magic. He knew it and it was working. Sportacus felt like he needed to leave. Now. Or something horrible was going to happen. But he knew he couldn’t leave. Not while Robbie thought he was making fun of him. Sportacus just needed to wait him out. Robbie couldn’t hold this for too long it he was truly as upset as he seemed.

And there it was. The tension cracked and broke. The feeling receded and Robbie crumbled in on himself. Tears running down his face as he hugged himself tightly. “Why are you doing this to me,” he cried, leaning forward, gasping for air. Sportacus hesitantly wrapped his arms around Robbie. Pulling him into a hug. At first he tried to pull away but when he felt Sportacus’ hand come put to his neck he stopped.

“I’d never try to hurt you Robbie. I thought you knew that.” He felt Robbie fold in on himself. Tucking his face against Sportacus’ neck. It was wet and uncomfortable but Sportacus didn’t mind. He rubbed Robbie’s back with his other hand. “Why would I try to make fun of you?”

“No one can stand me. How could you ever like me?” Robbie’s voice was muffled and broken by little gasp as he tried to take in enough air.

“You’re wonderful! All the kids love you especially Pixel and Trixie. I think she looks up to you and truthfully that scares me a little. But you’re a good man. And you’re attractive and fun and you really do care.”

“Y-you really think so?”

“Yes Robbie I do.” There was a long moment of silence broken only by little gasp for air. Robbie seemed to be calming down. Sportacus was startled by a sudden laugh as Robbie straighten up.

“You didn’t know what a crush was.” Robbie said as he tried to clear his face of tears.

“No. I didn’t” Sportacus blushed.

“God you’re naive. If I didn’t accidently tell you you’d probably go and ask someone.”

“I almost asked Miss Busybody.” Sportacus smiled as Robbie barked out a laugh.

“Wow. I’m better than you at something.” He straightened his vest. “And I’m horrible at this so. Were in for a disaster.

“I think that will be okay as long as we are together; we will figure it out.” Robbie stared at him for a moment.

“Does that mean you really want to- To try this?”

“Yes. I want to try and be with you. I think it would be fun. I hope you don’t mind that I am unexperienced.” Robbie rolled his eyes.

“No. I’ll help you when I can. Just. Don’t try and make me exercise okay?”

“I can make an attempt. I would want my boyfriend to be healthy and happy.” They both blushed.

“We’ll just don’t expect anything.”

“I can deal with that.” Sportacus pushed up on his tip toes and kissed Robbie’s cheek. Robbie brought his hand up to his now cherry red face, and staring down at Sportacus. 

“May I kiss you?” Sportacus nodded and Robbie lend down. Kissing Sportacus slow and sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sportacus. Why is ‘Things you can do with a guy’s butt’ in my Google search history?” Sportacus turned bright red, head snapping up towards Robbie.

“What is ‘Google search history’?” Sportacus asked from his position on Robbie’s chair. It was a very nice chair he decided and it deserved his attention at the moment. Yes. He’d take in the fine details.

“I can see anything that was looked up on my computer. Every web page that was visited. I was looking for a site I had gone on the other day when I noticed that someone had been using my computer to look up anal sex.” His hands were on his hips and God he was trying his hardest not to smile. Sportacus looked down at his shoes.

“I was just. I…“ He gently grabbed at the orange fluff of the chair. “I didn’t know.” He said quietly.

“If you were interested you could have just asked me.” Sportacus looked up at Robbie before he seemed to decide it was too much and looked back down at the orange fluff.

“I was just curious.” Robbie came over and sat on Sportacus’ lap.

“Look. I know you’re probably not ready. We’ve only been dating for a week. But if you have questions you can ask me. The internet has a lot of misinformation on it. Okay?”

“Okay.” There was a long pause, as if Sportacus had more he wanted to say. Robbie made himself comfortable on his lap. Waiting for when he was ready. Sportacus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his back. Just as his eyes started to drift close Sportacus started to talk hesitantly. “You. You have a lot of dresses.”

“Yes. I like how they feel and I think they’re pretty.”

“You look very nice in them.” Robbie smiled. He knew where this was going.

“I know. And yes it’s normal to find that attractive, and no I wouldn’t mind wearing one when we do have sex.” Sportacus sputtered, turning as red as a tomato. Robbie smiled smugly. “Now, I’d like a nap if that is okay with you.”

“I guess so. If I need to move would it be okay if I slipped away?”

“Of course.” Robbie sighed, snuggling into Sportacus’ shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does everything I wright have to be sweet
> 
> And I realize now that instead of putting "of course not" like he wouldn't mind I put "of course" like he would mind. And I feel like that is more appropriate so I left it like that.


End file.
